Alem da Razão
by Jessy Potter 2209
Summary: Um pôr-do-sol. Duas pessoas apaixonadas. Amor. Veneza. E ações que vão além da razão humana... / Fic criada para o IV Chall de Nova Geração do forum do 6v...


**Nome: **Jessy Potter.

**Titulo:** Além da razão.

**Sinopse: **Um pôr-do-sol. Duas pessoas apaixonadas. Amor. Veneza. E ações que vão além da razão humana...

**Capa: **No meu profile...

**Ship: **Scorpius/Albus.

**Gênero: **Romance.

**Classificação: **k.

**Status: **Completa.

**Formato: **Oneshot. AU.

**Observação:** Essa fic ocorre em Veneza- Itália nos dias atuais. Os ships estão com a idade aproximadamente dos 25 anos e eles não são bruxos, mas segue os mesmo princípios básicos relacionados à família de ambos.

**Obs²:** Nenhum personagem aqui utilizado me pertence e sim a nossa querida Joaninha. Essa fic foi escrita para nenhum fim lucrativo e sim para divertimento próprio e é claro para o Challenge da Nova Geração do fórum dos 6 vassouras... ;D

oOo

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alem da Razão.<em>**

* * *

><p>Seguro. Essa foi à primeira coisa que ele pensou ao abrir os olhos. Ele podia sentir, mesmo em seu estado letárgico, braços o rodearem de uma maneira quase possessiva. Mas isso não o incomodava; muito pelo contrario fazia um sorriso quase frágil adornar os seus lábios. Pois enquanto aqueles braços o rodearem é assim que sempre irá se sentir: Seguro.<p>

Preveniu-se de uma vontade quase lunática de gargalhar, quando seus olhos lhe deu o conhecimento de onde estava. Pela pequena janela circular nada podia ser visto além de vastas nuvens. A sua frente cadeiras enfileiradas, onde cada uma era ocupada por um passageiro.

Deus, eu estou em um avião! – Albus pensou já não se sentindo mais tão seguro.

Um apito soou e os braços que ainda o rodeava se afrouxaram e olhos mercúrios o fitaram desorientados. Um sorriso adornou os lábios carmesins e por um momento se perdeu naquele mover de lábios. E naquele momento Albus se perguntara se se perderia todas as vezes que aqueles lábios sorrissem?

_ Senhores passageiros por gentileza coloquem seus cintos de segurança, aterrissaremos em alguns instantes.

Albus se desprendeu de sua distração ao ouvir a voz da aeromoça. Novamente começou a sentir aquela necessidade absurda de rir e sair correndo, estava começando a se sentir sufocado. Afastou os braços que lhe rodeava, lançou para a janela que já começava a mostrar alguns pontos de luzes naquele manto escuro, um olhar desesperado.

_ Al respire meu amor, respire... – a voz doce entrou pelo seu ouvido e preencheu seu sistema, mas não de calma, mas de raiva.

Não conseguia crer que fizeram aquilo com ele. Virou-se e encarou olhos cinza preocupados.

_ Eu não acredito que você me dopou, eu não acredito que você e nossos pais me colocaram nesse troço? – perguntou com a voz baixa mais esganiçada. Seu peito começou a arfar, com uma dificuldade evidente em respirar.

_ Al respira.

_ Não me peça para eu respirar Scorpius Malfoy. – disse Albus perdendo todo o controle.

As mãos pálidas do seu namorado tentou toca-lo, mas as repudiou com um tapa.

_ Não me toca, ainda estou com raiva e só irei olhar para você quando esse troço aterrissar.

Completamente em desespero Albus curvou o corpo e pousou a cabeça nos joelhos e fechou os olhos firmemente. "Oh Deus, oh Deus, oh Deus, me tire vivo dessa e prometo visitar todas as igrejas que houver nesse lugar." - pensou completamente em desespero e sentiu lagrimas molharem suas próprias mãos, que cobria seu rosto.

Albus soltou um lamurio de medo ao sentir as rodas do avião tocar a pista em um primeiro, segundo e terceiro contato até se estabilizar. "Estava em chão firme." – pensou tentando de modo quase ou ainda mais desesperado se acalmar.

_ Senhores passageiros olhem em suas poltronas e em seus compartimentos para que nenhum objeto se perca, em uma fila única e organizada sigam para saída que se encontrara a sua esquerda. Obrigado a todos por viajarem conosco.

Albus soltou o ar com força e os músculos intencionados foram se suavizando com os carinhos que recebia pelas mãos de seu namorado.

_ Al me perdoe, mas me diz se está bem ou vou chamar por alguém? – ouviu a voz preocupada de Scorpius.

Sorriu com alivio, segurou a mão de Scorpius e assentiu, em um movimento tranquilizante.

_ Estou bem. – disse ao se sentir mais seguro, ou melhor, ao ter certeza que o café da manhã não voltaria do seu estomago. – Me tira daqui.

Scorpius lhe sorriu docemente e mais uma vez bebeu daquela imagem como um sedento. Mãos possessivas, mas gentis circularam seu corpo o suspendendo e em instantes ambos estavam se movimentando para a saída.

_ Tenham uma ótima estadia e que o voo tenha sido prazeroso. Obrigado por viajarem conosco. – disse uma aeromoça de cabelos flamejantes e sorriso fácil. Albus lhe lançou um olhar zangado e atravessado "Voo prazeroso só se for para ela, maluca!" – pensou irritado. Scorpius sorriu amarelo e tratou de tira-los o mais rápido dali.

Quando seus pés tocaram o chão firme, sentiu que poderia beijar aquele asfalto. Agora sim estava seguro. Scorpius lhe sorria amarelo, mas para Albus ele ainda não tinha nada que se sentir culpado ou arrependido, não ainda.

Com um olhar atravessado para o namorado saiu andando sem nem ao menos olhar uma vez para trás. Quando entrou no terminal lotado tratou de se misturar na multidão e só parou quando encontrou um lugar para se sentar em uma das tantas cadeiras ali e respirou mais aliviado. Sentia suas pernas bambas. Odiava voar, não, sentia pânico em voar e todos sabiam disso. TODOS.

_ Traidores todos eles. – disse revoltado ao se lembrar do café da manhã na presença de seu sogro e de seu pai que foram até sua casa com a desculpa de se despedirem, pois ambos iam viajar. – Como eu fui tão ingênuo. – esbravejou baixinho com a imagem de seu pai insistindo que tomasse o suco até o final e depois de olhar sorrindo para o _seu namorado_, puf... Não se lembrava de mais nada. – Me doparam.

_ Al como você sai assim... – disse um Scorpius parado a sua frente vermelho e arfante. – Te procurei em toda parte.

Olhou para o rosto corado e gargalhou histericamente, tomando a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam apressadas e de outras que até pararam para olha-los.

_ Eu não acredito que fez isso comigo Scorp, eu não posso crer nisso... – disse após se acalmar de seu ataque de riso. Scorpius se sentou ao seu lado, dessa vez sem abraça-lo, tinha muita gente por perto. – Como pode? – perguntou olhando fundo nos olhos cinza, mostrando sua revolta.

_ Desculpe, mas não tinha outra maneira meu amor, não leve para o lado errado Albus. – Albus bufou, indignado. – Sabe onde estamos?

Albus o olhou atravessado, curvando os lábios para o lado, em um bico torto.

Scorpius riu baixinho, aproximando o rosto de seu ouvido.

_ Se eu não soubesse que mais da metade dessas pessoas não fossem nos olhar torto ou sabe deus o que mais, eu poderia arrancar esse bico enorme com um belo beijo, sabe disso não sabe? – disse Scorpius de modo travesso.

Albus deu de ombro, fazendo pouco caso e tirando uma risada divertida do namorado.

_ Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, anjo?

_ Eu não sei coração. – disse colocando ênfase na ultima palavra em uma insinuação obvia de seu desagrado perante o anjo, que Scorpius usara.

Ele se pôs de pé o levando junto e de um modo completamente Scorpius de ser, o loiro se colocou mais a sua frente e abrindo os braços em uma insinuação obvia de fazê-lo olhar ao seu redor, Albus corou diante dos olhares que seu namorado conseguiu obter.

_ Estamos em Veneza, na Itália. – Albus arregalou os olhos, descrente.

_ Ve-veneza?

Scorpius riu se aproximando sem toca-lo, mas a vontade era obvia ao vê-lo colocar as mãos no bolso se retendo.

Albus era a imagem da descrença.

_ Lembra dos nossos 11 anos, quando nos conhecemos você me disse aquele ano que seu maior sonho era um dia conhecer Veneza. Pois como meu presente de um ano... – Albus sorriu ao vê-lo olhar para os lados e em seguida ao ver que ainda tinham uma pequenina plateia, abaixou a voz. – Veneza é meu presente de casamento para você meu amor.

_ Mas não somos casados Scorp. – disse também baixinho, arrancando um olhar ultrajado do namorado.

_ Albus Potter, eu pensei que com a sua decisão de morar comigo era isso que estávamos fazendo, sendo um casal sério. Casados. – disse Scorpius cruzando os braços, magoado.

Albus sorriu docemente, não tinha como ficar com raiva de Scorpius, nunca.

_ Desculpa, é claro que somos tudo isso. Obrigado, amei o presente. – disse com carinho também colocando as mãos no bolso para se impedir de abraça-lo. Mas se lembrou dos meios que o trouxe até ali e olhou atravessado para o seu _marido_. – Mesmo você me traindo para me trazer até aqui, mas isso nós resolveremos quando voltar.

De maneira altiva passou por Scorpius e quando estava bem de frente para ele parou, o olhando travesso.

_ Um mês inteiro, depois dessas férias, sem sexo. – disse baixinho, se deliciando ao ver a cor sumir da face de seu agora marido. Voltou a andar em direção a saída sorrindo satisfeito.

_ Al, mas foram nossos pais eles me obrigaram e... Al nós podemos renegociar... Uma semana... AL... – Albus riu, com o desespero na voz de Scorpius.

_ Sem negociações, coração.

oOo

Albus sempre desde muito pequeno sonhou em conhecer o Mundo inteiro, mas com seu pânico por voar em aviões, ficara quase impossível sair da Inglaterra. Conhecera Scorpius quando tinha apenas onze anos, ambos era alunos da Hogwarts School, um internato muito renomado na Grã-Bretanha.

Sua amizade com Scorpius era a melhor coisa que já veio a acontecer em sua vida. Tinha seu irmão e sua irmãzinha, mas com Scorpius sempre fora diferente. Com ele por mais absurdo e até estranho que possa aparecer à única palavra que resumia sua amizade com Scorpius era: Segurança.

Com Scorpius ao seu lado, podia ser e fazer tudo que quisesse. Eram as crianças mais travessas de Hogwarts. Eram como carne e unha. Uma amizade nascida de uma convivência considerada por muitos, estranha.

Albus deixou seu olhar cair nas mãos entrelaçadas que tinha em seu colo. Seus dedos apertaram com mais força os dedos pálidos entrelaçados nos seus. Eram tão diferentes, seja em suas aparências, quanto na personalidade, mas nada disso os impediram de ser antes de tudo aquilo, melhores amigos.

O amor que dividiam hoje, não era tão diferente dos que tinham com onze anos. A única diferença é que hoje em dia sabiam demonstrar da maneira correta: com um beijo na boca, com um afago nos cabelos, com um abraço de corpo inteiro e claro com um sexo perfeito.

Um sorriso bobo adornou seus lábios e corou levemente ao sentir dedos ágeis tocar sua face e a virar com carinho para encontrar olhos, que quando criança costumava dizer serem da cor da lua.

_ Albus está tudo bem? – assentiu, agradecendo por estar escuro para que Scorpius não visse suas bochechas coradas.

_ Estou.

_ Certo. Olha esse barco-taxi já vai abalroar na costa, ai logo poderá descansar. – voltou a assenti.

Albus era uma criança totalmente carente, mas com uma personalidade forte. Não que seus pais não lhe eram atenciosos, de forma alguma, mas Albus sempre se sentia carente. Apertou ainda mais os dedos que segurava e sorriu. Até Scorpius aparecer. Até ele lhe dar tudo que faltava. Até ele lhe roubar seu primeiro beijo, até ele se tornar seu único homem.

_ Veneza vai se render aos seus talentos Al.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram surpresos e confusos.

_ Meus talentos? O que quer dizer com isso, Corp? – perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta.

Um sorriso orgulhoso se desenhou na face de porcelana de seu marido.

_ Nós dois sabemos que sua vontade de conhecer o Mundo vem unicamente do seu desejo do mundo conhecer seus talentos Al. O Sr. Potter junto com meu pai marcaram para daqui a uma semana uma apresentação para você poder tocar. Veneza vai se embebedar com sua musica.

Albus sabia que estava corado, corado era pouco deveria ter o poder de fritar ovos em suas bochechas. As íris verdes voltaram a cair perante as mãos entrelaçadas. Realmente podia fazer qualquer coisa com Scorpius ao seu lado.

_ Al, irá tocar, não é? – perguntou-lhe Scorpius incerto.

Assentiu sorrindo de forma segura.

_ Se você estiver lá comigo.

Scorpius riu.

_ É claro que sim. Na primeira fileira, com um sorriso de fascinação como sempre e querendo matar a cada um que te elogiar na minha presença.

Albus riu.

Sim, Albus era carente, mas Scorpius desde pequeno tinha a péssima mania de não querer dividir nada que ele pudesse considerar como seu. Albus podia até se sentir sufocado com a possessividade de Scorpius, mas não o suficiente para mantê-lo longe por muito tempo.

Scorpius era filho único, de uma geração de primogênitos. Albus não o culpava pelo seu jeito de ser, até gostava. Muitas das vezes ria da soberania de seu namorado, não, seu marido.

Scorpius era um riquinho mimado, mas era o seu riquinho mimado que o dopara somente para realizar um sonho de criança. Como não poderia amar um homem desses?

_ Nossos pais virão para apresentação? – perguntou apenas curioso.

O barco abordou na costa. Scorpius se pôs de pé e lhe estendeu a mão o ajudando a se por de pé.

_ Virão, mas não se preocupe com isso agora. Vamos conhecer antes de tudo, Veneza.

Albus aceitou a mão estendida e lançou um olhar atravessado para o loiro a sua frente.

_ Sabe que não gosto quando me trata assim. – disse se referindo ao tom de suspense na voz de Scorpius. - Quero saber de tudo o que irá acontecer por aqui.

Scorpius riu negando.

_ Assim perde a graça da coisa amor. Tudo será uma surpresa para você daqui pra frente.

Albus se emburrou desembarcando do barco e esperou Scorpius caminhar até o dono da embarcação e pagar pela viagem do aeroporto de Veneza de Marco Polo até a costa da cidade. Albus olhou Scorpius caminhar até ele sorrindo de forma calma.

Mesmo tão presunçoso Albus sabia que jamais deixaria de amar ou ficar zangado com Scorpius por isso.

_ Para onde vamos agora? – perguntou de forma cansada.

Scorpius segurou sua mão e começou a puxa-lo para a rua mais próxima, longe das embarcações.

_ Iremos para nosso Hotel descansar. E aquela historia de greve é só depois da viagem não é?

Albus riu da cara de preocupação do marido. Scorpius também era um sedentário.

_ Sim só depois da viagem, afinal jamais ficaria tão frio com você em um lugar tão lindo quanto Veneza. – Albus se deliciou ao ver as bochechas pálidas tomar uma cor rasada. – Corando Corp?

Scorpius empinou ainda mais o nariz arrebitado e com um sorriso leviano em seus lábios, falou:

_ O que mais poderia fazer com uma declaração como essa, me pegou desprevenido. – Albus poderia até acreditar na inocência de seu marido, mas o conhecia o suficiente para saber que de inocente Scorpius não tinha nem os cabelos platinados da cabeça.

_ Sei, sei... Apenas cala boca Corp e me leva para um hotel, estou cansado.

_ Não está cansado o suficiente para recusar um carinho de seu eterno namorado está?

Albus balançou a cabeça descrente. Mas sorrindo.

_ Eu não acredito Scorpius Malfoy que nem mal chegamos ao hotel e já está me chamando para fazer _coisas_ com você... Sinceramente...

_ Não estou lhe chamando para fazer _coisas_ e sim para fazer amorzinho com seu marido...

Albus riu. Somente Scorpius para falar daquela maneira.

oOo

Albus acordou com aquela inquietude que se sente quando se está sendo observado. Antes de abrir os olhos se deixou levar pela sua letargia e pelo tato. Pouco a pouco foi tomando ciência de cada coisa ao seu redor. Podia sentir as mãos de Scorpius acariciar seu corpo com carinho e cuidado. Sentiu suas pernas embaralhadas em meio aos lençóis. E imagens da noite anterior tomou sua mente e se deixou levar por elas e se ele se concentrasse mais ainda poderia até pensar que realmente ainda estava naquele clímax de desejo e paixão.

Abriu os olhos assustados quando sentiu dedos contornarem seus lábios e encarou a face de satisfação e traquinagem de seu amante. Corou, não sabe o motivo, mas algo em sua mente se sentiu constrangida com a forma que Scorpius o puxou para um contato ainda mais próximo de seus corpos.

_ Tem um lugar que quero te levar essa tarde. – sussurrou-lhe Scorpius de forma doce e voz rouca, fazendo cada pelo de seu corpo se arrepiar.

_ O campo de San Polo? - perguntou curioso, detestava surpresas, mesmo elas lhe agradando muito, mas esse martírio todo de espera o fazia ficar ainda mais agitado do que já é normalmente.

_ Pare de tentar adivinhar nossos destinos Al. Mostrar-te-ei Veneza pelos meus olhos.

Albus sabia que antes de Scorpius se mudar para Inglaterra com seus 11 anos ele viverá até então em Veneza. Ficava embebecido quando pequeno, ouvindo o amigo nas noites agitadas de ambos, descrever Veneza por meio de suas palavras articuladas e coloquial.

Quando olhara para Scorpius a primeira vista, pensara que era a criança mais bonita que já virá e ficou até tentado em perguntar se ele não era um anjo, mas hoje sabia que Scorpius poderia ter aparência de anjo, mas seu espirito é bem distorcido. Mas de um jeito todo adorado.

Beijou os lábios de seu marido e se pôs de pé em seguida puxando um dos lençóis para cobrir sua nudez. Em passos lentos caminhou até o banheiro e a todo caminho sentia o peso dos olhos de Scorpius em seu corpo.

_ Espero que tenha um lugar bem legal para tomarmos nosso café da manhã, _amor_. – disse de forma afetada arrancando uma risada do amante.

_ Albus sabe que se te contar perde o brilho do momento, esses dias que passaremos por aqui, eu quero que seja minha inspiração, meu foco de beleza, o brilho da minha arte.

Albus girou os olhos. _Tão exagerado_.

_ Vai tirar foto de mim até comendo, Scorpius? – disse já sabendo como Scorpius se comportava diante de seus ataques artísticos.

Scorp riu novamente. Parecia bem feliz, Albus constatou também satisfeito.

_ Você sabe o quanto excitado fico quando te vejo comer. – disse seu marido em tom travesso, fazendo Albus finalmente bater a porta e assim arrancando uma gargalhada do loiro.

oOo

O café da manhã foi divino e o almoço uma arte em um prato para ser devorado tão rapidamente. Em cada momento Scorpius tirava uma foto.

Scorpius era fotógrafo profissional. Pelo menos duas vezes por ano ele escolhia as melhores de suas obras primas e as colocava em exposição em sua galeria própria. Em algumas de suas exposições podia encontrar Albus em suas fotografias ampliadas, onde ninguém podia reconhecer seu rosto, onde muitas vezes estava com o rosto virado e adormecido depois de uma boa noite com Scorpius.

A desculpa do loiro era que não existia arte mais perfeita que sua serenidade depois de uma boa dose de amor em seus braços. Albus não se importava, desde a adolescência teve que se habituar a esse novo Scorpius e por mais impossível que possa parecer, esse conhecimento a mais da vida do loiro na época só lhe trouxe ainda mais fascinação perante ele.

Os dias correram que nem viram, entre um fleche e outro a cidade de Veneza se desenhava aos olhos de Albus com suas grandezas e canais maravilhosos. Scorpius vazia questão de cruzarem cada canto por meio de barcos-taxi. Albus achava ainda mais romântico aquele passeio e com os ataques poéticos de seu marido era quase impossível não se manter corado vinte quatro horas por dia.

Albus costumava dizer que suas diferenças só os fazia ainda mais singulares perante os outros. Mas Albus também dizia que além do amor que sentem um pelo outro, o que os uniu mais ainda era o amor pela arte.

Scorpius com seu dom de desenhar o mundo ao seu querer por detrás de uma lente, podendo arrancar dali uma lagrima, um sorriso ou um suspiro de deslumbramento.

Albus por outro lado era apaixonado por música clássica. Scorpius lhe dizia que era o que o fazia ainda mais especial. Sua sensibilidade perante o tom das notas, sua paixão perante o dedilhado dos teclados, seu amor perante a musica que aflora de seus dedos o fazem ser quem é. Scorpius dizia que sem a música de um piano Albus não existiria. Assim como Albus dizia para Scorp que sem uma câmera e sua vontade de desvendar o mundo, sua paixão em desenhar a todos da maneira que mais lhe agradava era o que o deixava ainda mais único perante todos os outros.

Pois assim eram ambos, amantes da arte. Uma arte sem pincel e sem um lápis. Mas uma arte domada por uma sinfonia e desenhada por uma fotografia.

E assim estava Albus pensando, enquanto se encaminhava para o centro do palco onde um piano branco de cauda repousava a sua espera. Com uma pequena olhada para a plateia se deixou perder no sorriso de orgulho e fascínio de seu marido.

Viver com Scorpius para Albus era ir além de uma razão, nada lhe era racional, mas não precisava, pois olhar aqueles olhos de lua lhe encarando brilhando com admiração, lhe proporcionava a única coisa que somente achara com o seu loiro: Segurança. Razão não lhe era importante. Nada mais era além de seu marido.

Com classe se pôs a sentar e um concerto da melhor peça que seu amado mais adorava ouvir foi recitada para que todos pudessem se embriagar perante suas notas da melodia daquele amor irracional. Era uma composição própria, mas era a primeira fez que aquela peça era recitada para além de seu Scorpius.

Ali sentado dedilhando os teclados de marfim, como se fossem plumas, como se tivesse agraciando os cabelos platinados de Scorpius, deixava seu coração se derreter perante aquelas notas e em um pedido mudo deixou desejar que ele chegasse à segurança da única pessoa a quem ele sempre pertenceria.

Em sua mente se deixou levar pelas imagens daqueles dias com Scorpius, do abraço apertado no festival de cinema no Palazzo del Cinema. Das mãos entrelaçadas enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores do museu Accademia, enquanto Scorpius lhe contava as historias das suas artes prediletas ali preservadas. Dos vários restaurantes e lanchonetes de diferentes tipos que visitaram e das ruas, canais e pontes que Scorpius o fez percorrer lhe contando de suas traquinagens quando pequeno.

Scorpius realmente cumprira a promessa de lhe mostrar Veneza aos seus olhos e Albus enquanto encerrava a peça e voltava a encarar olhos de lua brilhantes e apaixonados se permitiu ter a certeza que não poderia ter visto uma Veneza mais maravilhosa e perfeita que aquela que conhecera por aqueles olhos que lhe cumprimentava a cada amanhecer de um novo dia.

Estava realmente seguro.

Em uma reverencia simplória agradeceu os aplausos, enquanto as cortinas pretas se fechavam e minutos depois braços, o seu porto seguro, lhe circulava a cintura o suspendendo no ar girando a ambos ao som das risadas de dois apaixonados, de dois eternos apaixonados. Pois era exatamente o que eram: Apaixonados um pelo outro e pela arte.

_ Foi perfeito como sempre meu Albus, fiquei arrepiado ao ouvir as primeiras notas da minha sonata. – disse Scorpius corado de felicidade.

Albus beijou o rosto avermelhado e sorriu de forma doce e embebecida.

_ Meu presente de casamento para você, aqueles aplausos foram todos para você.

Scorpius bateu em seu ombro sem nenhuma força, apenas fazendo seu constrangimento ser ainda mais perceptível para Albus.

_ Seu bobo, mas obrigado. – agradeceu ele sério e lhe roubando um daqueles beijos que lhe tirava a razão.

_ Você me deu Veneza, o mínimo que eu poderia lhe presentear é fazer com que todos aplaudissem sua sonata. – disse corado também.

_ Nossos pais estão na sala de recepção. Querem te cumprimentar. – avisou Scorpius como sempre cortando o momento.

Albus se deixou levar pelo marido que segurava sua mão o puxando por um corredor.

_ Vamos cumprimenta-lo rapidamente e na primeira oportunidade fugiremos, quero aproveitar o pôr-do-sol, quero que conheça um ultimo lugar, antes de irmos. – Albus assentiu diante do brilho nos olhos tempestade de seu loiro.

Não demorou, para ambos encontrarem seus pais. Harry e o Sr. Malfoy estavam sentados em uma das varias mesas ali dispostas a todos os convidados especiais, mas antes que sequer chegasse ao seu pai, um homem de cabelo preto e face bonita, parou a sua frente lhe estendendo a mão, sorrindo.

_ Albus Potter, eu acredito. – cumprimentou o homem e Albus se viu obrigado a soltar a mão que Scorpius ainda segurava para aceitar o cumprimento do estranho. – Meu nome é Brad Lounsbery, não me contive em vir pessoalmente lhe cumprimentar e dizer o quanto eu fiquei fascinado com sua apresentação. Acredito que não seja daqui de Veneza? – O homem lhe soltou um sorriso de dentes completos.

_ Não ele é da Inglaterra e fica muito agradecido pelos seus _cumprimentos_. – disse Scorpius de maneira soberba e pegando seu braço para cortar o aperto que sua mão ainda recebia do tal Lounsbery. – Agora se me nos der a cortesia de sair da nossa frente para que Albus possa cumprimentar nossos pais, agradeceríamos.

Albus viu o homem dar de ombros e sorrir para si com carinho.

_ Ficarei a espera de sua próxima apresentação Sr. Potter, acaba de receber um novo fã. – Albus viu Scorpius bufar exasperado e resolveu tomar a frente antes que seu marido batesse no outro moreno. Com um sorriso de agradecimento se despediu puxando Corp com ele.

_ Obrigado, mas tenho que ir. Com licença.

_ Mas que homem mais atrevido, ele não viu que eu estava do seu lado e esse mundo deu para ter gay a cada esquina? – esbravejou Scorpius. Albus firmou ainda mais o aperto em suas mãos e sorriu para ele com carinho.

_ Não fique nervoso, ele não é meu tipo. – disse Albus.

Scorpius levantou uma sobrancelha.

_ E você tem um tipo?

_ Claro. Loiro, de olhos cinza e com o nome de Scorpius Malfoy. – disse Albus lhe piscando um dos olhos. - Para de ciúmes e vamos falar logo com aqueles dois.

Scorpius ainda lhe lançou u, olhar cortante, mas o seguiu sem falar nada.

oOo

_ Papai, Sr. Malfoy. – cumprimentou Albus sorrindo ao chegar a mesa que era o culpada por seu pai e sogro, ambos trajando assim como Albus e Scorpius roupas de gala preta.

Harry se pôs de pé lhe abraçando e em seguida a Scorpius.

_ Você estava lindo, um concerto maravilhoso. – disse seu pai com o ar orgulho.

_ Espero que também tenha apreciado Sr. Malfoy? – Albus viu seu sogro se por de pé com a elegância que somente aquela família possuía e se postar ao lado de seu pai, com um sorriso afetado no rosto.

_ Acredito que o único que tenha que gostar aqui é meu filho, eu estou errado Albus? – O moreno menor corou.

_ Creio que esteja correto... – Albus foi cortado pelo bufo de indignação do seu próprio pai.

Harry passou o braço pelos seus ombros o afastando dos dois loiros.

_ Ai Al não ouça o que Draco fala. Todos nós adoramos sua apresentação independente a quem ela foi destinada em especial. Agora vem, vamos jantar juntos. – disse Harry de forma coruja e Albus viu Scorpius lhe lançar um daqueles olhares de nem pensa nisso.

Scorpius pigarreou.

_ Harry antes de nós virmos para cá o que foi você me prometeu? – perguntou Draco de olhos cerrados. Al soltou um risinho baixo ao ver seu pai abaixar os ombros em rendição.

_ Mas Al quer não é filho que nós jantemos juntos? – Al olhou suplicante para Scorpius que apenas lhe devolveu o olhar.

Albus respirou fundo e caminhou até seu loiro e o abraçou pela cintura.

_ Desculpe pai, mas eu e meu marido temos outros planos. – os dois mais velhos arregalaram os olhos diante do _marido_ usado em sua frase. Albus serrou os olhos verdes para os dois e continuou de forma cortante. – E quero que saibam que não esqueci que me doparam para eu estar aqui, conversarei om os dois quando eu chegar em casa.

Seu pai gemeu baixinho e Malfoy crispou os lábios em indiferença.

_ Tinha que ser seu filho, Potter...

Albus ouviu Malfoy resmungar enquanto se deixava afastar por Scorpius.

_ Você ouviu a forma que meu filho se referiu ao seu? – veio a voz de seu pai de forma sofrida.

Albus ouviu Scorpius soltou um risinho a sua frente. Olhos cinza o olharam, divertidos.

_ Os deixou traumatizados anjo.

_ Cala boca Corp e nos tire daqui antes que eles resolvam nos seguir.

Scorpius assentiu lançando um olhar amedrontado para um ponto atrás das costas de Albus, que o moreno sabia que seu pai e seu sogro estariam ainda discutindo e sabe Deus fazendo o que mais.

Segurou com mais carinho a mão de Scorpius e sorriu.

_ Vamos, me leve até minha surpresa.

oOo

Enquanto Scorpius me fazia correr até um dos pontos de barcos mais próximo, minha mente estava anestesiada de felicidade. A minha frente Scorpius corria com o rosto corado e cabelos ao vento, a onde de tempo em tempo Albus via o rosto sorridente de seu marido lhe olhar com suas íris tempestuosas.

_ Vamos Al corre ou perderemos a surpresa.

Albus riu excitado com a adrenalina de seu loiro. O moreno apertou ainda mais a corrida e passou Scorpius com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

_ Então corre amor ou vai ficar para trás. – disse em tom provocativo.

_ Você não sabe aonde vamos, não pode me deixar para trás. – constatou Scorpius pegando em sua mão e o fazendo correr ainda mais.

Albus olhou para o canal ao lado deles e sorriu se soltando da mão de Scorpius e começando a acenar para uma embarcação bem diferente dos barcos-taxi que navegara pela cidade nos últimos dias. O condutor acenou novamente e fez sinal que pararia mais a frente.

_ Corre Scorpius consegui nossa condução.

_ Albus, espera... – Albus riu ao ver que Scorpius começava a perder o folego.

_ Eu vou à frente e paro a embarcação. – Albus mostrou língua para um loiro completamente sem folego e saiu correndo na frente. – Estarei te esperando vê se não demora.

No primeiro ponto de barcos, desceu as escadas e viu o mesmo senhor que lhe acenou no canal mais acima. O homem de cabelos castanhos lhe acenou e Albus retribuiu se aproximando.

_ Que bom que o senhor esperou, estamos atrasados seja lá para que... – O homem riu diante de suas palavras entrecortadas e sem sentido. Albus coçou a nuca sem graça e corado estendeu a mão cumprimentando-o. – Albus Potter.

_ Oi senhor Potter meu nome é Jorge Brontë - disse o homem aceitando sua mão estendida. – Se quiser podemos ir agora seja lá aonde tem que ir.

Albus riu e negou.

_ Não ainda tem uma pessoa que precisamos esperar, ele deve estar chegando. Somente ele sabe o destino.

O homem assentiu sorrindo.

Albus levantou as vistas e viu os cabelos platinados avoaçarem na correria de Scorpius em descer as escadas ao seu encontro.

_ Ele chegou. – Albus levantou os braços acenando para ser visto pelo loiro. – Scorp aqui, oh, aqui.

Scorpius lhe sorriu correndo ao seu encontro. O loiro segurou seus ombros e começou a buscar mais ar para os pulmões em grandes lufadas.

_ Está tudo bem? – perguntou surpreso e divertido. Era difícil ver Scorpius totalmente fora da pose de aristocracia Malfoy.

Scorpius assentiu totalmente corado pela corrida.

Albus gargalhou.

_ Da próxima vez que quiser me fazer uma surpresa lembra-se de elaborar todo o caminho até ela. – Scorpius lhe sorriu matreiro e cruzou os braços, já recuperado.

_ E quem disse que farei outras surpresas para você?

Albus abriu a boca descrente. Mas logo se recuperou da surpresa serrando os olhos verdes.

_ Pois então que você vai nadando. – Albus embarcou no pequeno barco, olhando para o condutor. – Acho que só perdemos nosso tempo. Podemos ir agora esse loiro aguado vai nadando, isso se ele quiser me levar seja lá em que lugar dessa cidade.

Scorpius revirou os olhos, fazendo com que o moreno soltasse um bufo de irritação.

_ Albus não seja infantil vai? Estava me referindo até o próximo ano. – Albus viu Scorpius sorrir somente daquela forma que ele sabe. E o moreno descobriu que se caísse daquela embarcação jamais se afogaria naquelas aguas, igual como todas as vezes que se afogava naquele sorriso.

Suspirou fundo, completamente vencido. _Maldito sorriso..._

_ Vai entra, mas lembra-se de que quando voltarmos para casa já sabe: um mês inteiro sem nada mais. – Scorpius gemeu se sentando ao seu lado, com o tal Jorge à frente deles com seu remo.

_ Para onde vamos? – perguntou Jorge sorrindo de forma divertida.

_ A Praça de San Marcos. – disse Scorpius.

_ Chegaremos lá ao descansar do sol. – avisou o mais velho, começando a remar.

_ Perfeito. – constatou Scorpius.

Albus de forma sorrateira, depois de alguns minutos de viagem, se reclinou contra o corpo de seu loiro e quando sua boca encostou-se ao ouvido pálido de Scorpius, sussurrou-lhe:

_ Obrigado.

Olhos cinza se arregalaram de forma surpresa e confusa.

_ Pelo que? – o loiro perguntou confuso.

Albus abriu os braços e olhando para as casas e prédios que se desenhava a cima deles, sorriu.

_ Isso. Jamais viveria isso tudo se não fosse você. Jamais entraria em um avião, jamais conheceria essa cidade maravilhosa, a sua cidade maravilhosa. – Albus sentiu o rosto corar e abaixou a cabeça, constrangido. – Jamais entraria em tantos barcos em apenas uma semana. E você fez tudo de modo tão perfeito, cada travessia de canais a barco, cada lugar que me fez conhecer. Veneza aos seus olhos é a cidade dos meus sonhos.

Scorpius sorriu-lhe de forma cumplice e sem qualquer previsão o beijou.

Albus arregalou os olhos, preocupado com o outro ocupante do barco, mas se esqueceu dele quando a língua libertina de seu Scorpius preencheu sua boca e tocou sua alma. Pois não tinha importância alguma se no momento seguinte o tal Jorge, os lançasse barco a fora; mas o que mais importava naquele instante eram os braços fortes de Scorpius rodeando sua cintura, suas mãos nos cabelos macios de seu eterno namorado e seus corações na mesma sinfonia, como numa grande peça de piano.

Flash...

Ambos se afastaram assustados e encararam Jorge que segurava a maquina de foto de Scorpius. Jorge sorriu e ambos coraram furiosamente.

_ Desculpe, nós... – começou Albus a se desculpar, mas parou com a sonora gargalhada do mais velho. Olhou para Scorpius que estava mais confuso que eles.

_ Não se preocupem, vocês só me fizeram lembrar de meu menino. – Jorge deu de ombros ainda sorrindo e continuou. – Pensei que iam querer marcar esse momento...

Ele balançou a maquina na frente dos dois e Scorpius a tomou nas mãos, sorrindo agradecido.

_ Obrigado. Era a única foto que faltava... – disse o loiro.

_ Bom acho que já chegamos.

Albus olhou para cima e viu uma enorme praça com uma catedral com o pátio coberto de pombos.

_ Bem na hora. – constatou o loiro pulando da embarcação para terra firme.

Scorpius lhe estendeu a mão, Albus a recebeu de bom grado e com a ajuda do loiro desembarcou se virando para Jorge sorrindo agradecido.

_ Quanto ficou? – perguntou pegando a carteira.

Jorge fez um sinal de recusa com as mãos.

_ Imagina, não quero nada ela viagem. Percebi que estão comemorando algo...

_ Nosso primeiro aniversário de casamento. – disse Scorpius orgulhoso e Albus revirou os olhos perante a prepotência de seu marido.

_ Meus parabéns então. Essa pequena viagem em minha gondola é meu presente de casamento para os dois. – disse Jorge com um sorriso enorme desenhado em sua face enrugada.

_ Obrigado, não é Scorp? – o loiro assentiu.

_ Sim obrigado. Mas tenho que levar esse homenzinho aqui para ver algo bem especial.

Jorge gargalhou e Albus corou, com os braços de Scorpius circulando seus ombros.

_ Certo, me procure quando voltarem será um prazer transportar vocês por esses canais.

Ambos assentiram.

_ Com toda a certeza será nosso único gondoleiro por esses canais. – disse Scorpius firme.

Scorpius começou a nos arrastar por toda a Praça de San Marcos. Albus ainda se soltou dele e correu por entre os pombos, fazendo todos levantarem voo e dando uma bela imagem para Scorpius tirar foto.

O céu estava todo manchado de ouro. O sol já descansava longe, fazendo seus raios pintar as nuvens com cores quentes e reconfortantes. Albus levantou a cabeça e enquanto os pombos voavam seus olhos verdes se maravilhava com as cores daquele céu fantástico.

Distraído quase gritara ao sentir braços o rodearem em uma cabeça se encaixar em seu pescoço. Scorpius suspirou.

_ Lindo não é?

_ É sim. – disse sem tirar os olhos do céu.

_ Mas tem algo que quero te mostrar.

Scorpius o puxou por entre as construções ali erguidas e na mais velha de todas, eles adentraram. Era uma construção abandonada, ou pelo menos, era isso que ela aparecia. Albus se deixou levar perante as escadas gastas e prejudicadas pelo tempo. Ambos só pararam quando estava no alto do prédio de quatro andares.

_ Onde estamos?

_ Esse era meu lugar secreto em toda Veneza. – Albus se deliciou com o tom alaranjado do pôr-do-sol mesclado nos cinza das íris de Scorpius, que brilhava com um brilho infantil de criança, enquanto ele olhava para cada canto. – Eu vinha aqui toda vez que queria fugir da minha casa, dos gritos das brigas dos meus pais. Hoje eu agradeço que ambos estejam separados. Estão tão felizes, quanto nós dois juntos.

Albus o abraçou e roubou lhe um beijo singelo, um apenas relar de lábios e sorriu cumplice para seu loiro.

_ Mas o meu ultimo presente não é só isso. Vem... – Scorpius o puxou para o lado contrario da laje. Scorpius tampou seus olhos com as mãos. – mais um pouco, anda mais um passo... ai.

Scorpius retirou as mãos lentamente e a única coisa que Albus poderia fazer diante daquela imagem que se desenhava a sua frente foi soltar o ar lentamente, como se tivesse medo que sua respiração borrasse aquela imagem linda.

Era o pôr-do-sol mais lindo que já vira na vida. O sol alaranjado batia nas aguas e os barcos e gondolas que velejava por elas se tornava nada mais nada menos que um complemento ainda mais hipnotizante para aquela perfeição. Metade da cidade se desenhava mais ao fundo com sua grandeza e beleza ainda mais venerada perante o brilho daquele pôr-do-sol.

Se antes para Albus achava Veneza maravilhosa, agora somente essa palavra a ofendia. Não existia palavra que pudesse explicar tamanha grandeza de beleza.

Um rosto se encaixou no seu e soube que Scorpius já tinha acabado de tirar quantas fotos quisesse de seu deslumbramento perante aquela surpresa estonteante. Sentiu sua garganta se fechar e não conseguiu se conter em deixar uma lágrima descer por sua face, arregalando os olhos ao sentir os lábios de Scorpius a capturar em um beijo tão doce quanto o vai e vem daquelas mãos em sua barriga, lhe provocando certos espasmos de prazer.

_ Obrigado por existir Al.

_ Não foi nada. Mas eu já não posso dizer a mesma coisa. Afinal você é o Carma da minha vida.

Scorpius beliscou a lateral de seu corpo e Albus gargalhou.

_ Estou brincando, minha existência só existe, pois você a segura com seu cuidado e amor. – Albus olhou o céu um pouco mais escuro e sorriu. – A beleza desse pôr-do-sol não é nada se comparado a imensidão do nosso amor. Viver junto foi à coisa mais certa que já fizemos juntos.

Albus o olhou com carinho e fascínio.

_ Você é o melhor carma que tenho o prazer de não dividir com ninguém e eu não abriria mão disso por nada nesse Mundo.

Scorpius sorriu balançando a cabeça descrente.

_ O que seria da minha vida sem você nela? – perguntou Scorpius estreitando ainda mais o abraço.

Albus fez cara de pensativo e em seguida sorriu matreiro.

_ Um enorme tédio. Sou o melhor que pode ter, loiro.

Scorpius gargalhou beijando-lhe o pescoço.

Quando mais calmos ambos se deixaram levar novamente pela beleza daquele pôr-do-sol.

_ Se despede de Veneza, Al. – disse Scorpius em um sussurro doce.

Albus negou, beijando-lhe a face.

_ Não preciso, descobri que o melhor dela eu já tenho bem aqui ao meu lado.

E como se para firmar aquelas palavras o sol finalmente descansou no horizonte e a lua presenciou o ultimo beijo que Veneza teria daquele amor irracional. Pois nada que os rodeava era racional, nada poderia explicar, ou descrever tal sentimento. Para ambos se tal ato se firmasse seria uma ofensa, pois como Albus uma vez leu:_ Se você sabe explicar o que sente, não ama, pois o amor foge de todas as explicações possíveis. _

E aquele amor não precisava ser explicado, mas ser visto, sentido... Presenciado. Seja por aquele pôr-do-sol ou por aquela lua cheia estonteante para se tornar inesquecível. Não para o Mundo, mas somente para eles, os eternos enamorados.

oOo

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Tema usado: 8 – Amor. Subtemas escolhidos: voo, pôr-do-sol e a frase de Carlos Drummond de Andrade.

Beijos e abraços de urso...

Jessy

S2


End file.
